


Scrapyard TV

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Joe's scrapyard camera, M/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Just a little drabble about what Graham might see on the secret camera in the portacabin(not smut, totally fluff)





	Scrapyard TV

*

It’s lunchtime at the scrapyard and Aaron’s been on a scrap run for the best part of the morning. Gerry’s taken the unsupervised time to catch up on a bit of light reading, and by that he means the dodgy blokes magazine he shoves down the back of the filing cabinet whenever Aarons about. He’s like a fifteen year old boy in a nearly-adult body, giggling inappropriately at the page three models. The crunching of gravel can be heard from outside, the excessive noise making Graham pull the earphone away momentarily as he watches Gerry shove the magazine back into its hiding place and busy himself with the job-sheet. 

Robert walks in a few moments later with his phone balancing between his neck and shoulder, two triangular boxes in his hands from Bobs and a double drinks holder. He places the items awkwardly on the desk as he finishes up his call with a Mr Stanton - _Whose name Graham jots down in his notebook_ \- finally sitting himself in the swivel chair opposite Gerry. 

“Thank God you’re back, I thought I were gonna die of hunger!” Gerry gasped, reaching for one of the sandwiches and his drink. 

Robert snorted “Like that would ever happen with the way you polish off food” 

“Er.. what’s that?” He grimaced, poking at the filling

“Hummus and Coriander” Robert shrugged easily, taking a bite from his own

“Aaron normally gets us a bacon butty…” Gerry pulled a face, analysing his choice

“Yeah? Well Aarons not here” Robert scolded “Eat up and stop your whining” 

“What’s a hummus? Is it like a posh cheese?” 

“Oh for fucks sake Gerry, you’re worse than Aaron” Robert groaned exasperated “Good food is wasted on you lot”

Gerry got to work on the sandwich anyway, pulling over-exaggerated faces with every bite until Robert sighed in defeat, throwing the packaging from his own sandwich in the waste basket. 

“Fine, you win” He huffed, shrugging his jacket back onto his shoulders “I’ll get you a bacon butty on my way back” 

“Cheers Robbie!” Gerry piped up “You’re a proper pal!” 

Robert grimaced at the choice of nickname, shaking his head as he left the cabin. 

 

*

Liv stormed in through the cabin door on Thursday morning resulting in Robert spluttering his coffee across his paperwork in shock. 

“Robert, quick! I need ya!” She rushed, slamming the door behind her

“What’s going on? Is it Aaron? Is it Seb?” Robert flustered, pocketing his phone as he made a move to leave

“No, they’re fine - stop panicking, you’re going all purple” Liv rolled her eyes

“What’s the emergency? Why aren’t you in school?” Robert calmed a little  
“It’s double maths” Liv replied easily, shoving her bag to the floor and spinning around in Aarons chair

“Oh, right okay then..” Robert nodded before correcting himself “..- No, wait - that’s not an excuse”

“Well it’s your fault I didn’t do my algebra” Liv shrugged nonchalantly

“No it’s not, why is it my fault?” Robert frowned

Liv smirked to herself “I was doing it on your laptop but then that live-stream of Taylor Swifts concert was announced and you gave me a tenner to… and I quote ‘Piss off and let me fan-girl’..”

“Ah. Yes” Robert bit his lip awkwardly, eyes widening at the memory

“So _obviously_ I can’t show up to maths without my homework, Aaron will go mad if I get another detention” Liv pointed out smoothly, smiling to herself

“Fine!” Robert sighed loudly “I’ll write a note.. girl trouble?” 

“Er no, that only works for P.E” Liv frowned

“Family emergency?”

“Yeah, tell them Gerry’s been admitted into an asylum or something”

Robert raised his eyebrows in response

“What?” Liv shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth “It’s only a matter of time”

 

*

Aaron was unusually clingy, Graham would know from the amount he’d been analysing his movements for the last week or so. He scooted his chair over to Robert and rested his head on his shoulder, watching over him as he went through his paperwork. 

“Fancy a break?” He suggested, looking up at his husband as he worked “We could got to that hipster place you like in Hotten, get some brunch?”

“Did you just say brunch?” Robert furrowed his brow, receiving a shrug in response “You’re being weird”

“No I’m not” Aaron shot back defensively 

“You are” Robert accused “You’re being nice and.. Robert-like” 

Aaron scrunched up his nose at the thought of being _Robert-like_. “I’m allowed to be nice, I’m your husband”

Robert shut the lid of his laptop before turning to face him “Last time you were this nice you’d dropped my phone down the bog” 

Aaron pursed his lips at the memory

“Go on, what is it?” Robert sighed

“What’s what?”

“You’ve either done something dodgy, are about to do something dodgy, or you want something”

“I’ve not done anything dodgy for months!” Aaron retorted, his voice pitchy in the middle

“So you want something then? go on.. how much is it going to cost me?”

“Not much, well.. not anything really.. ‘cause I’ll pay” Aaron tilted his head, biting his lip nervously with pleading eyes

“It’s not another games console is it? I never get a look in with the telly as it is”

“No, _actually_ this might mean you get more telly time since me, Liv and Gerry will probably be REALLY busy” Aaron raised his eyebrows thoughtfully

“Go on then, you’ve got my interest” Robert nodded, waiting for Aaron to reveal all

“See.. Paddy’s got this dog up at the vets-..” 

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask!”

“If it’s got four legs and stinks of Dog then the answer is _No_ ”

“Well if you wanna get technical..”

“What?”

“He’s only got three legs, got hit by a car yesterday” 

“You want a three-legged dog?” Robert dead-panned 

“ _He needs a home!_ ” Aaron pouted “He’s dead cute, and it’d only be temporary!” 

“It wouldn’t be temporary though, _I know you_.” Robert reasoned “You’d get attached and it’d end up sleeping on my side of the bed!”

“Pretty please?” Aaron rested his chin on Robert shoulder “I’ll pay you in sexual favours”

Robert raised his eyebrows in consideration. 

 

*

“You’re late Gerry” Robert sighed, writing furiously on his paperwork, phone resting in the crook of his neck

“Had to walk Peggy didn’t I?” 

“Peggy?”

“The dog”

“I’m pretty sure Aaron said he was called Duke?” 

“Yeah, but he’s got a peg-leg ain’t he, like a pirate?”

Robert paused for a moment, staring at Gerry with wonder before shaking his head silently and going back to his work. 

Aaron rushed into the cabin barely ten minutes later. 

“Gerry where the hell did you take the dog? He’s covered in mud - Rob’s gonna go-.. oh, hi babe” He flustered, turning to face his husband

“Oh God” Robert groaned “You only call me babe when it’s _really_ serious.. where did he get mud?” 

“Your ugly blue shirt” Aaron admitted sheepishly

“You think all of my shirts are ugly, be more specific” Robert tutted

“The one that you were going to wear to the boat festival and I said I’d shove you in the canal if you did-..”

“I LOVE THAT SHIRT!” Robert gasped 

“Yeah, so does Duke apparently.. I’ll buy you a replacement?” Aaron winced

“It was eighty quid” 

Aarons eyebrows shot up “Okay, maybe an alternative” 

“Alternative?” 

“A _better_ one” Gerry supplied, receiving an eager nod from Aaron

“It was Armani, Aaron” 

“The best I can do is Primarni” 

“You’re not buying me a shirt from fucking Primark Aaron, I’d rather die” 

“Bit dramatic don’t you think?” Gerry laughed awkwardly as Aaron rolled his eyes dramatically

“You’ve got a lot to learn buddy” Aaron sighed, patting Gerry on the shoulder before settling on his desk chair, Gerry snorted in response - eyeing Robert who was sulking in the corner “I hate you both.”

 

*

Baby Seb had been an addition to Grahams viewing, he’d been grateful of it at first because it meant he didn’t have to watch Gerry act like a buffoon all day but soon enough even the cute baby got boring. There was only so much one man could bare to hear about tummy time and swaddling. Right now Robert was attempting to get through his paperwork, sat with his son perched on his knee as he bounced him up and down talking to him in an irritating baby voice. 

“Yes, your Daddy Aaron will be here soon won’t he?” Robert cooed “Yes he will, Grumpy Daddy Aaron will come to give you lots of cuddles” 

_Daddy Aaron_ pulled up in his truck late morning, and Graham was thankful for the break from Roberts baby voice - only to be _treated_ to Aarons even more sickly cute voice. 

“Hey little bug! Didn’t think we’d be seeing you today!” He gasped, shutting the cabin door behind him

“Bex is having an off-day and Vic’s working so I said we’d have him an extra day, is that okay?” Robert sighed

Aaron reached over to pick him up, cradling the smiling infant in his arms “I’m sure we can find something to entertain our little Sebby with can’t we? Do you want to come for a ride to Hotten with Daddy Aaron? Yes you do.. leave _boring_ Daddy Robert to his contracts ‘ey?” 

“Do you mind?” Robert smiled, coming around the desk to land a kiss on his husbands cheek “I’ve got a mountain of paperwork to get through”

“Nah, we’ll have fun won’t we Sebby-Webby?” Aaron beamed, bouncing the smiling boy up and down “You want a sandwich bringing back?”

“If you can wait until you get back I’ll shout us lunch in the pub?” Robert offered, zipping up the changing bag

Aaron gasped dramatically, making the baby coo “Yessss, you Daddy knows the way to Daddy Aarons heart doesn’t he? Yes he does” 

The next hour and a half is boring, Robert surfing his way through endless amounts of paperwork until his phone buzzes with a text, probably Aaron and finally he leaves the cabin to have lunch with his family. 

*

“So what’s the update on the scrapyard?” Joe asked from the treadmill, as Graham handed him his protein shake

“A complete waste of time” Graham sighed“You won’t find anything on him there, he’s too busy being _a real family man_ ”

“Robert Sugden?” Joe laughed “You’re joking right?”

“I wish I was” Graham mumbled “If I didn’t know he was just as smug as you I’d be certain you’d picked the wrong bloke”

“It’s only a matter of time until he slips up, but you’re right - take the surveillance down and move to plan B”

“As you wish” Graham nodded. 

If it wasn’t for the signature smirk that Robert shared so similarly with Joe, Graham might have thought he was just your typical sickly cute father figure. 

He wondered if Joe would ever find his softer side and someone to share it with, like Robert. 

Only time would tell.


End file.
